First Enchanter Irving
The First Enchanter of the Circle Tower, located off Lake Calenhad, in Ferelden, Irving was a wise and caring mentor to the mage apprentices- though like many mages, he remains in a constant struggle with the Templars and the Chantry, who watch over the mages with violent and aggressive control. Despite the harsh, second-hand citizenship-like status he and his people suffered, Irving managed to remain negotiable and had some sway with the Templars, due in no small part to his cool demeanor and loving guidance- even seeing some of the apprentices like family to him. After the battle of Ostagar, Uldred led a revolt and became possessed by a pride demon. In the final confrontation of the Broken Circle quest, Irving will be held hostage by Uldred, and may turn into an abomination if th Warden fails to use the Litany of Adralla to save him. If Irving survives the battle, Knight-Commander Greagoir will accept that the Circle was saved. If the Warden restored the Circle of Magi, Irving can be asked to help Connor by enabling a mage to confront the desire demon using lyrium. You can optionally convince him to go into the Fade: after he initially refuses by telling the Warden that they are asking too much, they may tell him that he owes you that much and he will agree. The First Enchanter is extremely powerful and comes with a full array of mighty spells. However, like the other mage companions, he will not listen to any of the demon's offers. Battle vs. Gandalf (by Greenberet69) Gandalf: Irving: At Hobbinton Gandalf along with 3 of his mages are overwatching the evacuation of the hobbits because of the war between Middle-Earth and Thedas. First Enchanter Irving along with 3 of his senior mages have entered the area as orders to investigate the palce. One of Gandalf's mages sees Irving and his mages and sees them as a threat and so fires a ball of fire at Irving and his mages. Irving hears it and tells his mages to raise their Shield Spell but one of the mages doesn't get the spell up and his burnt to a crsip . One of Irving's mages reacts and fires his own fireball hitting the same mage that fired the last fireball . Gandalf and his mages rush to confront Irving and his mages with Gandalf using his magical kinesis to knock one if Irving's mages back and quickly moving in and stabbing him with Glamdring . Another of Gandalf's mages uses magical kinesis to knock back Irving but Irving quickly reacts by using Arcane Bolt and striking that mage in the stomach . Irving and his last mage work together and the mage uses Cone of Cold to freeze Gandalf's last mage and then Irving uses his Staff of the Magister Lords to smash him into pieces . Gandalf then looks at Irving and his last mage and uses his Destructive Blast to open up a crack into the earth. Irving is able to get out of the way but his mage grabs a hold of the ledge and hangs on until Gandalf walks over to him and smashes his hands with his staff making him fall to his death . Irving uses his earthquake magic but Gandalf sees this and quickly moves out of the way and then Irving casts Fireball but Gandalf reacts and uses the Shield of Istari. Gnadlf the nuses his sword and casts his Lightning Strike and Irving at the same time casts Shock and the two powerful wizards/mages are in a deadlock. The deadlock lasts for a minute until Gandalf rolls out of the way and casts the Blinding Light. Irving is blinded and Gandalf quickly casts his Lightning strike and shocks Irving to death . Gandalf sticks his staff into the ground and stares at the sunset knowing that he is victorious. Winner:Gandalf Expert's Opinoin Both were powerful wizards, but in the end, Gandalf was just much stronger, being able to combat his opponents at both Close and Magical range. The important X-factor that also won it for Gandalf was more combat experience. Irving may have been powerful and the leader of The Circle of Magi in Fereldan, but he just didn't have the comabt experience and close range weapons to counteract those of Gandalf. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Human Warriors